kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maggosh
(マスター商人試験, masutā shōnin shiken) DreadBane Hey, thanks. It's an idea I've been sitting on for a while now. I'll have to make new pages for Soul Society and his keyblades, as well as for the story itself. Oh, and his son; but that's something I'll have to work at another day. So is it alright if I start those pages? Maggosh 18:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's what I have planned. I never intended for NDB to be part of KHL. Maggosh 19:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Will Kingdom Hearts Arcana work? Maggosh 19:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Consider it done. Maggosh 19:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I've started the main page. I'll get to the others now. Maggosh 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) In need of expansion Oops, sorry. I'll be sure to fix everything. Maggosh 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Music Files } Template:Redlink Hi, my name is PsykoReaper... And I am new to this wiki, can you tell me the rules so that I don't accidentally get myself banned? PsykoReaper 02:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) But I never did that...did I? PsykoReaper 02:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I sometimes misenterperat what people say...my bad... Anyway, I had this wierd idea that I talked to my friend once, a version of Kingdom Hearts...but if it was owned by Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Is that a dumb idea, be honest...but put it in a funny way. PsykoReaper 02:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! PsykoReaper 02:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) oh thank you I don't know how to do that I just do what I see other users do ^^; when in Rome do like the Romans they say I'm not really so good with such things ^^; hi well i got banned.--Zach 22:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) fine well this place is not for me so bye--Zach 22:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hold up!!! The Shark BITE story. Hi its James234.Kingdom Hearts Absolute Zero is on the Think-Up Games Wiki.The Keyblade Is Fetured In That Game.If You Would Please Take The Notice Of The Keys Page Id Apreciate It.Thx.Oh and BTW I Don't Think ANYBODY Would know anymore about the keyblade than me so pls take that notice off too.Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also the San Jose Sharks are what its based on so its considered the San Jose Sharks Key for They Are The Ones To Give You Its Chain.And You Didnt Have To Put that you thought it was called shark bite.The name is on the picture.and BTW on your User page You Are Xigbar Right?He is my fav so NEVER Make Fun Of Him Again!Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What r u? mad?--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)BTW,Im only 12 and im like Sora,Very Tempermental!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Oh and fix my page and LEAVE IT ALONE!Thx.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Just STOP touching my page and ill be fine.you are tottaly like ruining my holiday.Thx a lot!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Sorry for being so mean guys.I took The Page Down So That We Dont Have Editing Wars.If You Still Want To Talk and Be Friends Then Meet Me On The Think Up Games Wiki.Thx For Welcoming Me In But Fanon Is Not For Me.I just Wanted To See If People Liked My Keyblade Thats All.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 23:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Image Coloring More Image Edits :D Help Re:Gallery Translation, mon ami? I hear you're pretty effin' good at Japanese, amigo. (I can speak some Spanish borderline fluently, I know some French, a couple of random words in German and Russian, and a lot of random words in Japanese, but mostly just fanfic translations) I was wondering if you could translate the phrases "Soundless Scream" as a weapon name, and the phrases "Nightmare Soldier", "Wind Guardian", "Virus Buster", "Deep Saver", "Dragon's Roar", and "Metal Empire" also? I don't need kanji or anything, but I'm writing a fanfic and plan to use those as the names of sword-styles (it's a Naruto fic, and a lot of people insist on stuff like that being in Japanese). If ya could do that for me, it'd be great. (And I'd prefer it without accent marks to be honest, since I can't type the most common ones for Japanese) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, tovarisch. (Russian for "comrade".) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Letter of thanks Regarding the Aros article for Kingdom Hearts AF, Thanks for the edits very much. It makes the article look more professional. (EruVSRaito577 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Pride Kim Article Sure it's no biggy! Edit away! :D—WingBlade IRC Your images! Shego?? Hey Maggosh I'm just askin'. Since you said you were gonna have Kim in KH:Arcana, maybe you want Shego too?—WingBlade Hmm...I'm not too sure. maggosh 14:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC please. Why thank you! Thanks for the comment! ^_^ --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 04:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Read Bellow Re:Irc Thanks for the invite, but...... The thing is I actually started collaberating with another person on the kingdomheartsfanfiction wiki, who is actually one of the admins now, on the fic, and I would have to ask his opinion first Evnyofdeath 22:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maggosh....... Could you help me with something? The text in Kingdom Hearts: Twice Unbroken has gone all small on me! thanks! Re:IRC Saix = Hyorinmaru? hey hey dude how are you?--ZACH 17:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) just wondering.--ZACH 19:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Zane Mug thanks...I love KH and just discovered this place, so after a few days of thinking of things, I am know here! I wasn't expecting someone to welcome me...other than the bot, so thanks ^_^ [[User:Puppy1|'Rinku the Mutt']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' .........uh...........]] (I'll be changing my sig very soon...) Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Tllumia Special Assignment Hello, Maggosh. As you know my activity is limited. If you see the RC, I added an infobox for my Forsaken pages. It is a modified version of the KH Wiki's Enemy template. But coding is screwy. If you could work on perfecting this template and also this over the course of the day for my return this evening, I'd appreciate it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'''Eternal]][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 16:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for trying. Any idea who could/would/does? If so, please ask them for me, either via here, KH Wiki, or IRC. Remember to be careful of who you ask, though. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 17:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Reletively lost at the moment... I've seen on multiple character pages little drop down lists and the bottom of the page that has multiple things like Protagonists, Antagonists, other characters, keyblades etc. How do you go about making a drop down menu like that? --Black Judgment of Guyviroth 18:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Pretty good. Yeah, I downloaded 358/2 Days, and I got back into KH. Have you got that game? --Reality is overrated. from me. 06:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll wait for you to do the thingy where your name comes up. --Reality is overrated. from me. 06:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Submittal Dude, I was wondering why no one had manadged to get one up yet. It's because you people don't pay attention. I put the freakin' specifics right there at the bottom of that page, wherever it is. Go find it, and you'll see me saying something like "Xelak/Xelak Neverowle looking like, 'How should we do this?'" at the bottom of the page with one of my older signatures behind it. err...sorry about that. I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 23:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Chronicles of the Kunai } |text=Hello Maggosh. I am working on a game title called Kingdom Hearts XD with expansions for it the main being Chronicles of the Kunai. Which I have been working on deeply haha. and I was wondering if you would be able to help me with the plot and such. it is set to be twenty years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. I was wondering if you think some of my ideas are good. All of them are original, save for the nobody thought, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, Xemnas, and King Mickey. Other than that it's all original. Just message me back if you think you or anyone else would be able to help. }} } |text=Well ive already made pages for three of the characters for the chronicles of the kunai. Just one of the many expansions to XD, I would like to know if you think maybe adding things from other XD shows such as Xmen or maybe Digimon. thats one I'ma a little iffy on. and maybe a good plot for the main game of Kindgom Hearts: XD. Possibly for the main plot keeping to Olympus Coliseum, Beasts Castle, and the others. Sorry I'm rambling but just one more question for this box. The names of the new character Niao Yu and Zhi meaning bird fish and mole in Chinese do they fit? I would love to hear your input on things :). }} eek i meant to take that one out because i figured it was a no go. haha. but how about the idea i tthrew out there I meant it to be as in Disney XD IDK if that is a good idea. Ah Thats alright sorry then haha :) "Nitrous X" Image Help please Well, your a mod, so I thought I'd ask you directly. I am in need of a boss template for my story, and don't know how to make one. Would you please help me? Evnyofdeath 04:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the problem is though I'm a noob when it comes to stuff like that, so could you explain exactly how I change it? Evnyofdeath 04:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll try. Can you tell me how to put it in a template though? Evnyofdeath 04:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, one last thing. What do I need to edit in the coding to change it enough for my story? Evnyofdeath 04:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I need one last thing before I get started. How do I create a new template? Evnyofdeath 04:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna give this a shot now. Evnyofdeath 04:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I need one more thing, one (actually two) of my bosses are fought multiple times, how do I set the template up so it'll show that? Evnyofdeath 05:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats actually the boss I was thinking of when I asked that. Okay, I'll figure that out later when I get to it. Oh, how do I change the color of the infobox? I can't seem to figure taht out either.......Evnyofdeath 05:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That segment isn't in the coding, so am I supposed to add it? Evnyofdeath 05:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't make heads or tails of this. I honestly can't. If I post a link to the template would you please help me? http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InfoBossKHS Evnyofdeath 05:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I didn't know I had to hit edit first, that was my problem, but now I know, and I think I can do this, thanks. Evnyofdeath 05:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) A favor, if you would? Hey, could you do me a favor? I hear you've got mad photoshopping skillz, and was wondering if ya'd be able to check out this lady's article and come up with some images for two of Mode Changes, Paragon Mode and La Nova Encante, as well as perhaps her Keyblades. Just thought I'd ask. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes i was only trying to help the creators finish the articles i didnt expand much on the universe they created just set up articles on the worlds or villains from Walt Disney. and oh my friend Bombardo would like a template for Kingdom Hearts Pixar which is a color box containing listings of characters, heroes, villains, worlds and more. My story... Opinion Can I get your opinion on my two stories, Darkness and Light and Kingdom Hearts: Shattered? Well, technicially I have 3 including Kingdom Hearts II: Broken Destiny, but I haven't actually started on that one yet. Evnyofdeath 09:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh.....right.......I can't believe I forgot to add the story line to em......hehe. Well, I think the reason for that is because I'm filling out the characters story sections before hand. Evnyofdeath 05:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates I have my own Wiki and I'm just used to making my own templates for particular things such as characters, worlds, weapons, etc. I'm just not able to find any particular templates I need specifically for the articles I'm planning on putting up here and I want to stay organized, but I don't want to just start making templates if they already exist and have them be deleted for taking up space unnecessarily. Subrosian 17:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well you seem to know how things work around here fairly well what with having made so many edits, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're a veteran editor at this particular Wiki. Am I going to be allowed to make personal templates for my articles involving characters, worlds and all that jazz? Subrosian 17:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, perhaps I should have been more specific. I didn't mean Info Boxes that are a part of the article, I meant Info Boxes that go beneath the article to categorize a list of characters or a list of worlds. Here's a couple of examples from my Wiki: Template:Worlds or Template:Heartless. Ignore the stupid picture I have as the Wiki icon...It's not meant to be taken seriously and someone I used to associate with talked me into uploading it. Subrosian 17:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, good good. That is exactly what I was looking for. I was hoping there was an all-in-one template considering I'm not good at making them myself and that helps considerably. Well, we may have gotten off to a bit of a rocky start, but your assistance is greatly appreciated. I would do more editing today than just one article, but I have some business that needs tending to in the real world. But rest assured I won't just fade away into the wind and become an inactive member. Subrosian 17:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Hi thanks for noticing my Ignitas page. I know it is in need of work, and I don't plan on leaving it as it is, but I am still new to wiki, and this is my first page I ever really made. Right now I have just typed down what I had in mind so that I didn't forget any of it, and I am still finalizing several things outside the wiki. But all in all I am still fairly new, and I don't know how to add an info box. XXJackofBladesXx1 19:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Hi thanks for noticing my Ignitas page. I know it is in need of work, and I don't plan on leaving it as it is, but I am still new to wiki, and this is my first page I ever really made. Right now I have just typed down what I had in mind so that I didn't forget any of it, and I am still finalizing several things outside the wiki. But all in all I am still fairly new, and I don't know how to add an info box. XXJackofBladesXx1 19:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okaaaaaaaaay...... really not sure why my message was posted twice.... XXJackofBladesXx1 19:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Darn it..!!! Empty space I honestly can't say why empty space always appears. It isn't there when I edit or look at the article.Evnyofdeath 20:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Template: Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Thanks for the message offer of help with templates could you please create one for the Kingdom Hearts PIXAR:) Lukey 01:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 01:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Attention Hmm sorry about the categories but i didnt know you had to create your own to suit your articles or add ones that dont just link to article property of someone else. But do not tell me off for the templates if you want new people to contribute to this wikia then you will allow them ovet the course of time to fill articles with their own information as long as it devoid of swearing, bad content or plaguerism. So stopping summary judging my articles as your adding the category articles in need of expansion. And the bad uncoded template was due to i asked an admin here on the wiki how to make one and he said i should just copy and then edit a previous one to suit my new own one. Anyway if you would like me to refer to the editing and information you want simply tell me. Lukey 05:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 05:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :...Bombardo, don't throw a fit when you make a mess and other people have to clean up after you. Learn some freaking class.Glorious CHAOS! 06:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sorry about the romajii being of other characters im fixing up the articles and either going to fill the right wording or leave the section blank should of did that first upon adding the template to the article anyway thanks for offer of help Lukey 06:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 06:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey Maggosh im starting on the articles fixing on the templates which have the wrong titles and romajii as well as categories that are not of my property. How do you create your own game template? Could you reply with some simple instructions:) Lukey 06:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 06:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :) No problem, that's what I do. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) o: Can I Add my character to KH Arcana ? I Need to draw him , I Mean im good at it . But my Coloring sucks . So I Need someone to x.x Basically he's A Wild guy . He's an keyblade Wielder and I created my own Keyblade He's 14 , Taller then normal people , Usually he's going to places where Nobodies Are highly seen for the research he does on them , His Appearance He Likes tight clothes Skinny Jeans- Cotton Candy Blue , An White Knitted Hat (With an PomPom on top and to Pom Pom attached to strings) , His Undershirt has an Silhouette of Cotton candy and is an Bright Pink And His Shoes Resemble Converse and are white . He's Laid back and Wishes one day to create an book about nobodies Because his first Encounter with one he said " Was the Best thing ever" If I get Accepted ill make the quotes an etc . Yay , Ill Make Him Now then . You any really Good colorers ? ok . Cross-posted from User talk:LegoAlchemist#Staff Page *Deep breath* # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ... Should be everyone I've seen vandalise today. Some are already blocked. -- I need a name (Complain here) 21:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Vandals! Giving you the heads up, some "gangsta" punk thought he was cool by deleting all your work. I reversed it and dissed the creep, thought I should tell you so you can finish off his sorry ass! Glad to be here with an admin thats a fellow AVGN fan!!! The most important thing is that we managed to take care of it. Though I do think that it's a bit suspicious that they all came at the same time... Tamroc7 00:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Should count yourselves lucky, on KH Fan Ficton Wiki, one vandal deleted articles like crazy, ignored the rules, harrassed the admins, got more vandals to join in, then forced me the creator out by threatening to call the heads of "wikia" and say that my fellow admins are the agressors and attacking him because they don't like his writing! Good god, now I'm exiled and out he has complete control! Like I said, you guys should count yourselves lucky. But if a member called Xerruy rears his ugly head on this site, that's the guy who screwed me, and I'd block him from this site forever if I were you! Zh'xonRomulus 21:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD IT! I am also on the KH fanfiction wiki. I think.......are you.....WolfRisingSun!? Evnyofdeath 21:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC)